When You're Engaged to Your Best Friend
by Clear Chronic Depression
Summary: What happens when your engaged to your best friend? Basically about a girl who doesn't want to grow up. Very sweet and touching.
1. Default Chapter

When You're Engaged to Your Best Friend:

Chapter One: "No James, no!" Despite my best efforts, I was laughing insanely as I ran from my best friend, James Tyler. I'm Lana Forte, and I'm fifteen. James is fifteen too, but we both swore to never stop being children. In my case, I didn't want to have to wear poofy skirts and itchy petticoats. I did not want to have to put my waist length auburn curls in tight buns. I did not want to wear globs of mascara over my bright green eyes. In James case, he did not want to wear a giant top-hat over his spiky blonde hair. He didn't want to wear spectacles over his mischievous milky brown eyes. He didn't want to wear suits. James couldn't be a child forever, because, like his father, Sir Henry, he was expected to become a knight. Thank goodness he did not have to take his knight position until he was eighteen. And that wouldn't be for a few good years, as he was sixteen now. I could not be a child forever either, as I was princess of Kyrria, heir to the throne and all that. My mother, Queen Ella, would be devastated if I refused to be Queen, and my father, King Charmont, would say I have no choice. I'm lucky to not have to take the crown until I'm eighteen. "I'm gonna get you!" James voice had a sing-song tone to annoy me, and that's exactly what it did. I stopped mid-run, and swerved around. I started to chase James until he was backed up against a tree. I used to have a crush on James, alright; I still had a lingering crush on him. I made kissy noises. I swooped down and pecked him on the cheek. He swiped his cheek free of "cooties" and ran after me. I yelped, but it was too late. He backed me up against a tree. His face was only cenemeters from mine. He leaned in and kissed me on the lips. His lips were soft and felt like heaven. Needless to say, this was NOT how you kissed your best friend. He pulled back and smiled. He ran away to his house, and dashed inside the pale peach-colored building with a wink. And I was left to think about the kiss.

So that's the end of chapter one! Please R/R! And please to not review if you do not have anything unkind to say. I have a goal of writing a hundred chapter for this story, and my five other stories. So check back weekly!

Sincerely-

Greeniegurl101


	2. A New Kid

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! I want to send out a special thank you for Water Soul, MoonSeaEarth, and Florida-Babe07! Thanks for being my first reviewers for this story. If you like this story, (after it's done, I'm going for a hundred chapters, so keep up with the reviews) check out my other work! I'm imagining Lana as a red-haired Emma Watson. See Ya, Greeniegurl101

Chapter Two:

I woke early on Sunday. Climbing out of my warm bed, I dressed. Sneaking down the hallway, I almost made it to the door. "Lana! You get in the dining room now, and no nonsense!" I turned slowly to face my mother, Jennifer Forte. I had her Auburn curls and slim, yet filled out, figure. But my green eyes were my father, James. I sighed in defeat. "Okay" I slumped in a chair and scarfed down the lumpy oatmeal. "Bye!" I ran out the door and into Jade Valley before anyone could protest. Jade Valley was a big lush green field with flowers and a lake. Now I had time to ponder James kiss. That was definitely not how you kissed your best friend, at least not the ones you had known since you were three. "I've been drivin' for an hour, just talkin' to the wind, you say I'm drivin' ya crazy, and it's keepin' you away. So just give one good reason, tell me why I should stay, cause I don't want to waste another moment, sayin' things we never meant to say." I sang my favorite song "Breathe" by Michelle Branch. (A/N: Let's just pretend they had that stuff back then.) "Nice, although that's not my taste in music." A voice said from behind me. "Huh?" I answered stupidly. I turned around, and came face-to-face with one of the hottest boys I've ever seen. He looked about sixteen. He had messy blonde hair that tinted silver when the sun glanced across it. He had large dark gray eyes. (A/N: Think of Tom Felton who plays Draco Malfoy, oh and a few of the names in this story have come from legends, myths, exc., and are NOT mine) He came and sat beside me, sticking out his hand. "I'm Lana Forte, and you are?" I grasped his hand, and we shook. After we had completed the shake, he said "I'm Daniel Hagby. (Hag-bee)

A/N: Whatcha think? It'll be more romance-like in the third chappie, witch you can expect to red on the 22nd! Until then-

Greeniegurl101


	3. A Little Action

**Hello to everyone! Hope you enjoyed the last chappie! Thanks to my reviewers! Now on to the story! Chapter Three: **

"Nice to meet you, Daniel." I stood and rushed the dirt off myself. Daniel smirked, and offered me his hand. He held it like a lady. "Um…?" I shifted nervously. "You stupid girl! Kiss my hand!" Daniel yelled, and smacked me on my cheek. Tears welled up in my eyes, but I held my eyelashes high, hoping that the tears wouldn't over-flow. "Don't you shed a tear in my presence!" He smacked me harder this time. "Daniel! What the hell do you think you are doing?!" A boy around my age stepped in front of me. "Nothing that concerns you, Boyd. Now step away!" The teen named Boyd didn't move. Suddenly, he grabbed my hand and we ran, hard and fast. Over the hills and under the bridge, until we reached a stream. The grass was a lush green and the river nearby held delicate lily-pads. "My names Boyd Jackals and you are?" I swallowed and smiled, curtsying. "Lana Forte, pleased to meet you" He smiled in return. Suddenly nights on horses galloped over the hills towards us. The shot of bullets being fired rang in my ears as Boyd and I ran. But then-I felt a bullet pierce my side, and my world went blank.

Watches think? That's a little more Romance. Tune into chapter 4 to learn the answers to these questions: What will happen to Lana? What about Boyd? And why were the nights after them?


End file.
